True Births
by Krysteenah
Summary: add 1/6What would you do if you met Darla and Angelus, in this time? A memoir from two vampires perspective on the past. Co-Authored w/ Delenn
1. Disclaimer and Prologue

**Disclaimer: All characters from 'Angel: The Series' and 'Buffy: The Vampire Slayer' don't belong to us, they belong to whoever created/wrote/owns them. And yes, we are too lazy to look up the names of the people who own them, but can guarantee it's not us (sadly!). So don't sue us please!!! The story idea is ours though, so please don't use it without our permission.   
  
Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Ok, let's say that Darla never brought Angelus that Gypsy girl! No? Ok, well, assume that William didn't kill her hostages... Still not working? At the very least, let's say that Darla actually succeeded in making Angel lose his soul in 'Epiphany'. Still not working? BUMMER. Pick one!!   
  
Delenn's Notes/Thanks: Wow, my own little area! Neat! Well, of course, I want to thank Iva, for co-writing this with me! I gonna blame this entire thing on Evil Willow, who inspired all my Angelus/Darla stuff… I'm sure she'll be pissed bout taking 'credit' for this!   
  
Ivaia's Notes/Thanks: Thanks Del, I'm thrilled that I'm writing w/ you, it's an honor. Hope the fans enjoy this.   
  
Spoilers: Up to 'Epiphany' and 'Reprise'.   
  
Summary: What would you do if you met Darla and Angelus, in this time?   
  
Feedback: Yes! Feed the authors, please! Critique/Comments/Enjoyment is greatly appreciated, honestly, just drop us a line! goddess_delenn@yahoo.com for Del, or revenge_minion@yahoo.com for Iva   
  
Distribution: On Del's site, http://bornforwar.cjb.net & Aria can have it! Everyone else has to ask, all you have to do is click the above links and tell us you want it, we almost guarantee we'll say yes, you just have to ask first!   
  
Songs For This Fiction: 'In The End' by 'Linkin Park':   
  
'I tried so hard, and got so far. But in the end, it doesn't even matter.'   
  
Warnings: Sex: Yes. Violence: Yes. Language: Yes. Absolutely nothing worse then the show though, promise!   
  
Pairing: Darla/Angelus   
  
Rating: R. 'Cause, well, this is Angelus and Darla, what do you expect from them!?   
  
Date of Idea: February 3rd, 2002. Date Posted to Public: June 17th, 2002. Date Finished: Currently Unfinished.**   
  
  
  


True Births  
By ~Delenn~ & ~Ivaia~

  
  
  
  


-Prologue-

  
  
Vampires are known as creatures of the darkness, but rarely do humans look beyond that labeling. Weren't vampires once human? Yet at a whim, with a scream of fear, all that is conveniently forgotten.   
  
It's like they just assume that vampires were born demons, were born evil. That just isn't true.   
  
Truth can be painful, that's why humans choose to ignore it, the truth is much more terrifying. We were once like you. Concerned with makeup, parties, drinks, emotions, human decisions and trials. We were you. Once upon a time, we were human. We were your daughters and your sisters, everyone you care about, easy prey.   
  
Demons are evil, soulless shells of what that sweet girl next door used to be, emotionless. Get a grip! We're still the same entities we used to be, just freed, allowed to be the evil we always felt and kept hidden, deep, deep down.   
  
Hell, there are humans much worse then some demons, capable of worse monstrosities, against their own species! The difference between humans and vampires is only a soul, a prison for our real natures, our passion to kill. 


	2. Chapter One

-Chapter One-

  
  
"If you had the choice, cause girl you know this city is nuts, would you rather die or drink?"   
  
"Girl ya know I'd drink." Iva leaned forward in her chair, to better talk with Del; somehow both managed to ignore the pounding music in the background.   
  
"That's true. All that shit about blood tastin' nasty is so wrong!" Del flipped her hair and took another sip of her 'Sticky Sex' drink.   
  
"I mean, who needs sun?" Iva rolled her eyes and made a 'snooty' sound. Almost knocking over her 'Bloody Mary' in the process. "There's a reason there are self tanners out there!"   
  
"Hell, yeah!" Del nodded her agreement, "That reminds me…" she reached into her purse and pulled out a Urban Decay eye shadow in Gash and a compact mirror, reapplying it to her eyelids.   
  
"Yeah, whatever," Iva rolled her eyes, but also reached into her purse for an eye shadow. She came up with Urban Decay in Metropolitan and her own compact.   
  
"Hey, did you bring Bruise Lip Gunk? I want to use it, you can use Tart!" Del announced, reaching back into her purse and pulling out the Urban Decay Lip Gunk, Tart.   
  
"Ooh, I bet Tart goes great with Metropolitan! Sure you can use Bruise!" Iva giggled, visions of lip-gunk and eye-shadow combinations dancing in her head. She handed Del Bruise and took Tart to apply to her lips.   
  
Once the two girls were finished with their makeup and had put everything back, they reached across the table and hugged happily. Several people watched this exchange with interest. Del whispered into Iva's ear, "Hun, follow my lead, we'll blow this club away!"   
  
Iva nodded and the two sisters headed out to the dance floor. Finally taking notice of the blaring music with pounding beats, the girls swayed together with the current of the music, quickly loosing themselves in the press of bodies and the hypnotic music.   
  
A couple in particular watched the young women carefully, having followed their conversation. The woman shook her head angrily, "Fucking publicity, can't go anywhere without talk of vampires!"   
  
The large man seemed to find this reaction amusing, "Wasn't that your goal, luv?"   
  
"Not exactly," was the reply.   
  
"Do you think that they're serious?" the man asked, smoothly changing the course of the conversation.   
  
"One way to find out," the woman grabbed the man's hand and led him out to the dance floor near the enticing young women.   
  


-\|/-

  
  
Iva nudged Del in the ribs as Del danced closer to her, where they danced back to back, much to the delight of their fellow dancers. "Look we have an audience."   
  
Del, ever inconspicuous as always, sharply turned her head and stared at the couple in the direction Iva was motioning. "Who, them? They so do not look like the partying type!"   
  
The two young women moved to dance side to side, looking over their shoulders at each other, so that it was now Iva who was looking towards the couple watching them. "Tell me about it! I wonder who they are?"   
  
Del danced around Iva, keeping her body close to her sister, and turning so that they were dancing at an angle to each other and to the couple, so they could both see without staring. "I dunno, they look kind of familiar, in a weird sortta way…" She trailed off, trying to concentrate on where she recognized the pretty young blonde and handsome man from.   
  
The young looking blonde in question turned to her partner and quietly announced, "They were watching us!"   
  
"So? Let them watch!" The tall brooding man said, then he suggestively added, "Or you could go dance with them."   
  
The blonde licked her lips and ignored his comment pointedly. "We should introduce ourselves." She replied.   
  
"Not too impatient are we?" The handsome man said with a slightly teasing accent.   
  
"Shut up!" She hissed, her hand twitching as if she were going to hit him.   
  
He placed his much larger hand over her more delicate one, giving her a lustful wink and asking her, "Do you have anything more private in mind, darlin?"   
  
Her eyes flashed something undistinguishable. "Sometimes you're unbelievable, precious."   
  
"Only sometimes?" He graced her with a playful pout.   
  
Iva watched the blonde laugh at something the man had said. Using the fact that the couple was turned away from them, she took the time to study them to the better. "Del, look, they're talking, we can look without seeming like stalkers."   
  
Del turned and watched the arguing couple for a moment, before her jaw opened and her eyes widened, "Oh, my, god! They look like those vampires on our show!" 


	3. Chapter Two

-Chapter Two-

  
  


To Be Continued


End file.
